Reflux
by Suddz x
Summary: As long as you live, boy, she will continue fighting, until her undead heart stops beating again. Can you handle knowing it will be your fault, she dies.
1. Chapter 1

_We'll I've seem to cross some new territory, I've never given Adventure Time the time of day, but, one day at my Job, I was off on break and decided to go watch Cartoons for about Fifteen minutes, Adventure Time was on, and it just so happen that it was in the Middle of 'It came from the Night-O-Sphere', Sooo as I watched the show, I was and truly captivated by the show...and also it lead me to the famed pairing, Finn x Marceline, These two...just bring something out in me, and that something was idea's! Stories that I could give these two! There nature fit's the pairing and I like the un-natural, A human boy and a Vampire-Queen...when do you hear of THAT everyday! Now, this will be a 'Test' Story to see if I can get a reaction. These two also,nay...I needed too see if there was any pictures of them Together on Deviantart! And what I saw just made me happy inside! It inspired me too even actually draw some, but I don't have a scanner...yet! Yet I digress, this story is gonna be a one-shot. If I get a certain reaction, I don't care about review's, I want a reaction, I want to know if what, I'm writing with these two..is stirring something within. If so. I can see Multi-Chapter stories of these two, If not..I still will do Multi-Chapter stories of these two! _

**Pairing: Marceline x Finn.**

**Rating: T= Teen**

**Summary= She will continue too protect you...until her dead heart stop's beating, but as long as you live...she will continue to suffer through the pain..can you bear it? The one you love, damaging herself over, and over again almost to the point of no return.**

**Dat Disclaimer! **

**Jay-paranoia does not own ADVENTURE TIME, If he did...good lord if he did...Finn and Marceline would have been together already and ruler's over all things adventuring.**

**Also, Joey does not own the song he is incorporating in this story, It belongs to the rightful band.**

**(Dat Line Break)**

He really wished that she never protected him, he was the HERO, he should do the protecting! Not the other way around! He should be getting his arse kicked protecting her, not her, _Never Her!_

_Then how did this come to happen?_

They were in love, yes, so deeply and madly in love, how it came for them to be was really simple. Finn was Finn, Marceline was Marceline..they were who they were.

Sure.

When Finn was young, he used to be quite a confused child, but as time grew, so did he, and as he grew so did his relationship with Marceline. Marceline was still and always will be Marceline the vampire queen, and Finn would never have it any other way.

When Finn was young and adventuring, he would always, if she would, ask Marceline to come with him and jake, she would go sometimes and sometimes she would not, but If there was no time for Adventure there was always time for hanging out with her, a Jam-Session would always be in order! It was like a ritual, sacred and deeply held.

She would tease him when he was younger, Scaring the glob out of him, Kissing him on the cheek when she knew he had a crush on Princess Bubblegum, but as time went on, she would still tease him, but the kissing part..somehow it changed..he doesn't know how, or when, or even why for that matter but..the way she kisses him...the way she says his name, it just sent shiver's down his spine to think of it!

He remembers the First time he found out he loved her...loved her so much..that it would hurt..so very much.

Although there were..some minor complications at first, like telling Jake and Bubblegum, there was the Major Complication, in the form of the Vampire-Queen Herself as in actually telling her.

As Finn stands there reminiscing of the past, the Vampire-Queen herself is fighting another deadly battle to keep her love from harm, She will be damned if anyone of these...these..._fools_ touch _**HER**_ Finn.

She won't allow it. Not until her , Once thought to be, dead heart stop's beating!

Though as she Battles forward..she couldn't help but remember, Their first encounter, Their first Adventure, Their First Jam-session..and their First Kiss. True, she may have dated that jerk Ash, but they would only Kiss on the Cheek.._ Until Finn came along._

She remembers when he proclaimed his love for her, Her Heart swelled up so much that if she was alive she would have died from sheer happiness! Finn obviously being the duller of the two, took her quietness as a sign as no and turned around to leave only to be grabbed by the wrist and be pulled into a rather powerful kiss, but this kiss was not on the lips, no this kiss was on the lips, this kiss held nothing but pure love that the two had for each other, and when she told him she Loved Him back, she saw something in his eye, that she would always love to see.

'_**Belonging'**_

He was eighteen when he asked her out on their first _official _date, too say she was nervous, was an understatement...wait hold that thought..she's dodging magic, incantation's and other blobs.

Finn was eighteen when he asked Marceline the vampire-queen out on their first _official_ date, he was so nervous that if you looked at him real good you could see the word Nervous floating around him!

He first took her too a nice restaurant, while the dinner there was good , he still had a couple of surprises for her.

The night was still in play, that meant that his next surprise for her would be great. He had to admit, he had to pull all the stops on some of them, by stop's we mean by asking the lord of evil, her father himself, too say at first he was reluctant to help, someone who trapped him back into the Sphere of Night wouldn't leave a very good impression on someone...especially someone who was the proclaimed Lord of Evil, but eventually Marcelines father, gave in and agreed to tell him anything he needed to help him. Finn was eternally grateful. That was their first mistake.

What they did not know was that, Marcelines father was planning on having Finn killed, No daughter of his will be dating someone, who embarrasses him..he wouldn't have it and it irked him to no ends, Finn the Human needed too be eliminated.

Still though the next thing on for the night was a special memory for the both of them, after dinner Finn took her to a beautiful lake,which was just outside the Candy-Kingdom, at the day it never seemed like much, but in the night time it was such a beautiful sight to see, with the moon reflecting off the water, causing it too shimmer in a beautiful way.

Marceline told Finn this was a beautiful place and asked how he ever found such a place and Finn just replied, " I found it, whenever I went to go think about you".

So they both stayed there at the top-of the hill holding each other in there arms, at peace with the world around them and just plain enjoying each other's company, till Finn decided now would be the perfect time for the next surprise, he told Marceline to just sit there for minute, he walked right behind a tall oak tree.

He was behind the tree to relish in the fact that this night had gone absolutly Perfect! Now it was time to end the night on a even better note, he looked into the tree-trunk of the tall oak-tree and reached for two item's, he walked out back from behind the oak and into Marcelines view. Marceline gasped at what he was holding.

The first Item was an old stuffed bear in his right hand.

The second was an Acoustic Guitar in his left.

Marceline first question was, "How did you find him?" and Finn just told her, he battled thick and thin against some squally witch for it.

Then Marceline eye's shifted to the guitar in his hand and she asked him what he was gonna do with that, "What Guitar's are meant for...to be played" was his simple reply, and so he did he played her just one song but that one song was enough for the both of them to fall in love with each other again.

When the night was over Finn took Marceline back too her cave, and they both shared one more Passionate kiss, before sadly, for Finn's lack of air,they broke apart...but they new tomorrow was a new day, it would be their first day together as a couple and the thought's excited them both.

Finn snapped out of his reminiscing to see a body crash land next to him, as he looked forward he saw that Marceline was qucikly getting tired of all these creature's seemigly coming from everywhere, and it was like it was never ending.

It angered.

To see Marceline fighting of these monster's, and all he is doing is sitting here doing nothing!

_Why.._

Then he frown's as he remeber's why.

He made a promise to her, a promise that he wouldn't get invlolved in whatever her father send's their way. She would handle her Father Herself.

As he looks back on it now, he see's that it was foolish for him to make such a promise, If it was seeing his love get hurt, then he would have to break his promise to her.

But.

He would make a new promise, to her, and to himself.

Another body flies by and this time it wasn't an enemy.

It was Marcelines.

He runs to her, but a axe blocks his path, an ogre was in his path to his Marceline.

He must be destroyed.

He looks behind the ogre to see Marceline, her chest was lifting up and down, she was still alive.

Good.

He was gonna keep it that way, if he has to sell his soul to some all mighty satanic Blow-Fish (cause they are the root to all evil), then he will, all in all to keep her safe.

He will go where the reaper leads him.

So now with a new promise,and with the thought of his lover's saftey in mind, he grab's his sword that was lodged in the ground next to Marcelines Axe Bass, with rage and malice to any of those who dares hurt her.

he charged toward the ogre.

Poor thing never stood a chance.

_It's your fucking nightmare!_

**(Dat Line-break)**

_So what'cha think? Like it or hate it?_

_Multi-Chapter or One-Shot?_

_Let me say that if It does turn to a Multi-Chapter, I would like to have some help, I like Motivation and motivation is through Song , with song , I can bring up in my mind a way to map out how each chapter will corospond to the main focus. Call it freaky or weird but It's how I roll. _

_So please if this story does become Multi-Chapter, which is up too you guy's by the way, please do give me a song preferance, and I will do my best to make that chapter as good as I can._

_Also the last words at the end of the chapter what song was that? Any-one good on naming them? Let's see and find out._

_Joey-is-out, peace!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wooh! Ya'll wanted it and here it come's for **YOU**! So here it is since you guy's don't want this to end on a Cliff-Hanger, I am here to give you the next chapter to REFLUX._

_Joey does not own Adventure Time, or the next song he has chosen to Incorporated in this Chapter._

_Please do enjoy!_

**(DAT Line-break)**

_Marceline..._

Marceline stirred from her sleep, alarmed she looked around despreatly one thing on her mind,_ Finn._ The last thing she remember's is her battling some monster's to protect Finn, and then blank...wait..if she was knocked out that meant Finn was open to any attacks from whatever her damned father sent to kill him.

She tried to rise from the ground by holding on to the frame of the tree-trunk, and as she slowly got up, her finger's ran over something carved into the tree's bark, she already automatically knew what it was, and as she was able to get to a verticle base, she saw the carving in the tree.

_Marceline and Finn till the end._

She smiled at the memory, It was another one of there dates, Finn thought it would mathematically romantic to carve their name, as a testomony to their ever-lasting love, while she thought it was EXTREMLY corny, she couldn't help but give a very deep blush.

She snap's back to reality to look at the surronding area, the place was a battle field, more so, when she was fighting, but where was Finn, was he injured...or possibly_...dead._ NO! Marceline would not think negative, Finn would have stuck true to his promise and not get involved with any battles. He _Would _ run and leave her behind because that's what she told him to do. She looks back on how the promise actually came to be.

(**DAT Flash-Back)**

It was a peaceful night out , Marceline and Finn were at their lake laying in a hamock that Finn set-up just for them, The two were just talking about their day, and their plan's for the future, and just staring out into the lake, the two basking in each other's presence. When a dark swirl formed at the lake, the two alarmed,went to go see what was going on.

When they got their they saw a group of monster's, and were they vicious looking, It was a band of six, They were all Centuar's all had swords and a blood thirsty look to them, The leader of the six turned back to the dark portal and looked into it, there was a figure but you couldn't make out his face or anything due to it being to dark, but Marceline felt evil radiate off him.

They hid in a bush to see what was going on.

"So this is the guy you want us to whack?" Asked the leader, and the Figure just nodded before saying a few words to him and disappearing back the black portal.

"Alright boy's, are job here is simple, find the boy, kill him, collect reward, go home, any question's?" the leader asked, one Centaurian raised his hand. The leader sighed.

"What Limbo, What do you find so difficult about a search and destroy mission" the leader said in annoyance, Limbo just shuffled his hooves before asking what the guy looked like.

The leader pulled out a picture, "this is the boy were supposed to whack okay?" Limbo and the other's nodded, before the Leader raised his Sword in ther air.

" Boy's tonight will be a night of conquest! For once we kill this boy, we will be bestowed upon the most greatest gift in all of Night-O-Sphere! We will become the devil's favorite demon's!" He said with a triumphant yell, which reacted a yell from the other Centaurs.

"And boy's we don't have to look far for are victim, for he is right there" he pointed to the bush, Finn and Marceline froze, they've been spotted.

"Come on out boy and we will make it quick and pain-less" The leader said pointing his sword to him, Surely but slowly Finn came out with Marceline, both holding hand's.

"What is going on here?" Finn asked and the Centaurians laughed, Marceline had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and when she has bad feeling's it usually end's up being a war.

"why just what it looks like...There's going to be an _execution!_" he said with glee as his Comrad's shouted with great joy, Finn was getting nervous, an execution! " So who's getting executed..surely someone who did some great injustice..right..?"Finn asked. Marceline hoped he was right, she prayed to whatever godly animal out there that he was right.

"Oh that boy did do great injustice...a very _grave_ injustice" The leader said and Marceline couldn't help but get the feeling that she wasn't gonna like where this was leading.

"We'll you centaur's go get him then! I'll just take me and my love out-of here!" Marceline said and rushed to leave but was stopped when a Centuar blocked her path.

"Now Marceline, you know we can't just let you leave, your Father would be very angry if he found out we let you escape, if we didn't show you this execution!" What did _HER Father_, have to do with an execution.

"What do you mean my father?" she asked him, "what does he got to do with any-of this!" the leader chuckled, " sorry queen, but I've already said more then I could" he said before he looked at one his Centuarian companions, and nodded.

Two of the bigger Centuar's grabbed Finn holding him down, The leader walked to the boy and pointed the sword at his neck, " Finn the Human, for the embarrassment, given to the Lord of Evil himself, comitted by you, you are sentenced to _death, _how do you plead?" Finn was gonna say something when a Centuar was thrown into one of the bigger one's. Everyone turned to look to see who threw the heavy beast.

It was Marceline.

She was not happy.

" He plead's not GUILTY!" she screamed before dashing with blind speed to the other Centuar holding down Finn, and with amazing strength knocked the Centuar off of finn.

The leader looked on shocked, who knew the Lord of evil had this much power!

"Look Marceline, we have order's to kill that boy! And we were instructed to keep you from harm..unless you posed a _problem.." _the Leader said as he took his sword and pointed it towards Marceline.

" Obvioulsy you've become a problem, and we need to remove you from this place and back into the Night-o-Sphere" He said as he looked at Comrade's they all gathered there weapon's and started to slowly circle around them like hungry shark's.

Finn was next Marceline and was about to pull out his sword, when Marceline stopped him.

" Don't Finn, I will take care of them" She said but Finn wouldn't have it, " No! I'm not gonna let you take on Six Centuars by your-self!" he hissed at her. She turned to look at him.

"They are too strong for you, your just a human..you can't kill them... these are Centuars, not creatures of here, but of the Night-O-Sphere, Finn, and Only I can take them on" she told him, but Finn just wouldn't have it.

"I'm not gonna let you fight them in odd number's Marceline, No I refuse!" He hissed angrily and he would say more but she was silenced him with a kiss on the lips.

"Shush, you will promise me that you will not be involved in what- ever attacks are thrown at you, I will handle them" She say's silently as the Centuar's encircled them slowly. Finn still did not want to listen.

" Finn if you promise me this, I know I can beat those who dare hurt you, if you promise, I can promise that I won't die, I will come back and then we can make those plan's of our's a reality!" She said and she narrowed her eye's, The centuar's were looming ever so close.

"Please just promise me FINN!" she yelled to him and all Finn did was just look at her she looked at his eye's and saw it held sadness, and Marceline couldn't understand why, but there was no tie for that now, she looked at finn again, "FINN!" she yelled again, and all did do was nod sadly and say "okay" and with that Marceline smiled and gave a kiss to Finn before looking back toward the Centuars.

With a Vampiric Screech she attacked all six of them.

The result's were more then just brutal, it was agonizingly brutal.

After about an ten minutes or so five dead Centuar's layed at her feet and the leader layed close to dying, but before he died Marceline needed to know one thing. So she grabbed the Human-Horse by the neck, her axe bass pointed towards his head in a hammer-like motion.

" I could kill you right now, but before I do that..I need to know one thing, .You!" She asked threatingly. The Centuar could swear to the Cosmic Owl he saw fury of which no one has expirienced , he looked at her.

" It was your _father" _ he laughed out blood splurting from each laugh, " He want's him dead for the EMBARRASSMENT, he made him go through!" he laughed, Marceline was stunned, frozen in time at what she was hearing.

"He placed a high-stakes bounty in the Night-O-Sphere, on that boy's head and all of the Night-O-Sphere want's to claim it" He laughed more hoarsly this time, and then he turned to Finn.

" Look at what you've brought upon your-self, now she will protect you! And until she dies she will be suffering pain from the highest demons in the Night-O-Sphere!" he said cruely, " and soon she won't be there to protect you..do you want to know why boy?" he asked him and Finn just looked at him too scared to even say anything.

"It's going to be because she will be killed protecting YOU!" he yelled and laughed cruely before he was silenced by the axe bass.

As soon as the bass was slammed down on him Marceline just ran right next to Finn and embraced him

and started to cry, Finn was silent. And Marceline just kept crying. All through that night. The cries of the Vampire-Queen her-self rang through the air as she found at that her own father has put a bounty on her lover's head, but it wasn't that she was betrayed by her own father.

**(DAT Flash-Back End)**

Tear's left her eye's. Her own Father, was trying to kill her Finn, and he could very we'll suceed...and if Finn was dead...those no telling what she would...would she even want to live...no she wouldn't she will go where Finn goes, via life or death...not even death himself would rob her of him!

She looked around and saw a trail of ogre bodies left beind and decided to follow it, it wasn't long before the path of ogre's led her to her and finn's lake.

She yelled out for Finn, but no answer, she looked around more and was about to walk again when her leg gave out, from the little steep gradient on the hill she was on, she rolled down the montain and finally came to a stop she lifted her-self off the ground and took a second to get rid of the dizzyness before rubbing her eye's and looked at her surrondings. What she saw horrified her.

There was Finn, faced down on the floor, his clothes all cut up, deep cut's appeared on his legs, sides and arms, his left arm was twisted in a way it should not be twisted.

Marceline screamed and ran towards him and picked him up and turned him over.

She has close to hyperventilating now, she looked at his chest to see if he was still breathing, she checked, she put her head on his chest, tear's falling out of her eye's like a river, she felt his chest rise.

He was alive..._barely._

She needed to get him to a hospital and fast, the nearest hospital was in the Candy-Kingdom, PB could definatly help!

So with that resolve in mind she picked up her Finn bridal-style and with a new vigor not even caring about her wounds she dashed off towards the Candy-Kingdom, The Thought of Finn never left her mind.

_Release your life,take your place inside the fire with her!_

_(_**DAT Line-break)**

Shawm! Here you guy's go! Love-It-Hate-It? Do you wanna see Chapter 3?

Do you know why this story is a tragedy? Cause people will die, tragically! XD

So a much thank's to the guy's who reviewed, much respect to you Guy's/Gal's!

So like I said we have this give and take relationship going on you give me your support and I take you guys on a nice ride in this emotinal roller-coaster story. Get-Ready though..Chapter 3 could come out before you even have time to refresh the page!

What song was used at the end? Any-one know?

Oh. a spoiler for chapter three.

Four words: Here. Comes. The. Pain.

What does this mean?

Staye tuned.

Joey-is-out!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello my friends! I am back with another chapter of REFLUX! This chapter will be focused around Marceline and Marceline's father, which I should change, I mean calling him Marceline's Father all the time can be quite an annoyance! So since I don't know his real name, unless you guy's happen to know his name, I will call him Drake. _

_So I've been thinking of making another story of these two, since I just absolutley love them, It's a 'What-If' story and this will take place BEFORE the Mushroom war, this is where Marceline and Finn were together, until tragedy ripped them apart. I'll leave it at that, cause i'm still forming the flow in my head, but yeah let me know what you guy's think._

_Here we go, the next chapter to Reflux! _

_Enjoy!_

_Oh P.S Thank's for the Review's guy's!_

**(DAT linebreak)**

_Hate..._

This is what is driving the lord of evil, Drake, himself, as he sit's in his room on his throne. That boy...that _human _boy has managed to successfully avoid death _AGAIN! _All with the help of his daughter to! It frustrates him to know end, that his _OWN _daughter would fight against him, _HER FATHER!_ What ever happen to the expression...

Blood is thicker then water?...okay let's not use that expression.

Regaurdless though, shouldn't she be helping him! Her reputation as long as his is in jepoardy as well! The have been sign's of an uprising, and all thank's to the embarassement of that _HUMAN_, he now could lose his throne and title as the ruler of all thing's evil!

He sighed, before getting up and started walking around to picture frames hanging on the wall, he took all good long look at each and everyone of them, most of the picture's were of Marceline and him and another women was present as we'll.

He sighed and put a hand to his face, why did thing's have to become so complicated, why could'nt his daughter just forget about this human, why would she even fall for such a thing, he laugh's cruely at himself,as he remember's when marceline was once, so who was he too judge.

He look's back at those picture's and starts to remember when time's were simple, where thing's didn't matter so much about control, and power. A time where he was a father and a husband. Now he is the Ruler of The Night-o-Sphere, somewhat a Father, and a widow as well.

He turn's to one more picture and take's the picture in his hand's.

The picture of his wife.

"oh Meredith...why is this so hard, why can't our daughter stand by my side and just toss that human boy to the side and let me kill him!" Drake yelled in anger and sadness.

" But then she wouldn't be our daughter wouldn't she...hmm?" he laughed out, as he walked back to sit on his throne.

"Meredith...i'm coming to a cross-road's...she is giving me no other choice...either she back's down and let the human die...or I kill her and the human...please forgive me on what might have to be done, but It must be done!" he yells at the picture, but he received no reply back.

He set's the picture on his lap before thinking of his next plan to finally kill the human, and if his daughter step's in one more time, then he will have to step in and kill the human himself, he will give his daughter an ultamatum, one that will make or break their family, once and for all.

(**Ooo Candy Kingdom)**

It took more to emotionally shake up the Vampire Queen, after having seen a lot of thing's over the span of one thousand year's, she has been through it all end yet it hasn't broken her strong will.

Yet.

The sight of her Finn, in that hospital bed, on death's bed, was sending her over the edge, if Finn were to die, she would never move on, she lost enough people she cared for as is, and now if Finn were to die...she new she would die as well. If Finn goes she goes with him.

She remember's all that had transpired in the span of ten hour's.

**(DAT Flash-Back)**

She was knocked out from those ogres attacking her, and once she woke up, Finn was no-where to be found, she thought he followed what she told him too and run if she was ever knocked out, she hoped he would make good on their promise. That wasn't the case as she saw a trail of ogre's that led down to the lake, but that wasn't what bothered her, what bothered her was the smell of blood coming from down the hill.

Yet,

This blood smelt similar, it smelt like...human blood.

She limped towards the bottom to the lake, hoping that the blood she smell's is'nt the blood she think's it belong's too. And as she passes through all the remain's of the dead ogre's, she can't seem to have a feeling of dread over come her, and then she fall's down the hill, and once she recover's from her little stumble she see's a horrible sight.

Finn, **HER **Finn beaten, bloodied and mangled on the floor, lying face down with his sword in his right hand.

She screamed.

It started to rain.

She checked to see if Finn was still alive...and he was...but barely.

She needed too find a doctor and fast, and she thanked glob that the Candy Kingdom was near by Princess Bubblegum could definetly help her, and so with her resolve set she picked up her love bridal style and with a quickness she flew to the Candy-Kingdom, but one question formed in her head.

_Why did finn fight?_

**(DAT Flash-Back end)**

She wonder's why he didn't listen to her, why didn't he leave her like she told him too...why..would he...

_Why would he break his promise to her._

She lay's their in the bed from spare room Bonnibel let her used, thinking of what she is going to do now. Her father is probably concoting another plan to get her finn killed, but of course she wouldn't allow that and she would make sure that Finn wouldn't get hurt more so then he already is right now. She sigh's as she sit's up-right from the bed, and look's out-side the window, the rain pounding hard against the window.

She wonder's now what her mother would do...how would she handle the situation.

Would she stick by her family or would she stick by Finn?

Blood or Love?

Father or Lover?

She smile's at her obvious choice_._

_Finn._

She would alway's choose Finn, no matter how hard it may be for her, too go against family, she just can't lose Finn, she couldn't lose what made her feel so..._Alive._

She then made a plan, once Finn was all healed up, she would go and confront her Father and make him stop this usless fighting , stop this un-neccesary blood-shed, and let all be peace-ful.

She can only hope her Father would be a kind...but then again he was the Lord of Evil.

_Knock Knock._

"Come in" Marceline say's and the door open's to reveal Bonnibel, Marceline tries to get up from the bed but winces in pain, Bonnibel can see that, "easy Marceline, your wound's have yet to heal" she say's as she comes closer to the bed, Marceline grab's onto Bonnibel's arm, and ask's the question she need's too know.

" Is Finn gonna be alright?" She ask's with hope, and Bonnibel just sigh's which give's Marceline a bad feeling.

"You are very lucky too have brought him here as quick as you did, I mean...he was very close to dieing...Marceline" She said and Marceline just put her head down in shame.

"But yes he is going to make it, he just need's to be in the medical room for a month, to heal that broken left arm" She tells her which make's Marceline breath a sigh of relief.

"now could you tell me what brought you two in such a bad state?" Bubblegum asked and Marceline just sighed, she knew she would have to come to telling her best-friend this.

" It's my father Bonnie" She say's and Bubblegum look's at her shocked.

"Your Dad did this too you and Finn!" She yelled and Marceline shook her head.

"No, he set a bounty on Finn's head, for who-ever can kill him will become the Devil's Favorite Demon" She tell's Bubblegum.

"Still though, it's Finn's problem right so why are you involved!" She asked in an angry tone, which was a mistake as she heard Marceline growl and the grip she had on her arm tightend.

"I **CHOSE **to intervene Bonnie!" She yelled at her, but Bubblegum yelled right back, "Why, what is Finn to you!".

"He's my life Bonnie...with-out him...*Sniff*...with out my Finn...there is no Marceline" She say's as she begin's to cry. Bonnibel look's on sadly at her best-friend, as she now understood what Finn was to her, she is happy for Marceline that she finally found the one she truly love's, but she is also sad as to that Marceline's own father, was trying to kill Finn.

She wrap's her arm around Marceline shoulder and provide's the comfort that only a best-friend could provide for them.

Marceline never cried more then she ever did that night.

**(Night-o-Sphere)**

Drake would be meeting with the one person who could Finally end this human once and for all, and quite honestly he couldn't believe he didn't think of it before, he sent one of his still_ loyal_ subject's to send a message to another land. Since these demon's can't seem to beat the Queen of Vampire's, why not look for one thing that can...why not look for someone who can match her power if not out-match her.

He look's out the window and sigh's, the reply would take about a month, give or take. So the Human best relish in the time he has with his daughter, before he is stripped from her, and killed.

He look's back at the picture of his wife, it looked at him with a dissapointing look, Drake looked away from the picture.

He only hoped that this guy accepted, I mean he can get the job done, cause if he can't then he would have to step in, and he really didn't want to step in, not against family.

He laugh's evilly as he sit's on his throne.

"Finn The Human your day of Reckoning is coming...oh I can garuntee it!" he said as reaches into his pocket to pull out a photo and looks at it and laugh.

" You will meet your ultimate demise!" he say's as stand's up and leave's to go have a meeting with official's, he tosses the picture back on the throne and walks' out the door's.

As the Lord of Evil walk's through the hall he laugh's again,

"Let's see what you can do now my daughter, The queen of vampires against the KING of vampire's haha!" he laugh's out.

The picture flutter's in the air before dropping softly on the padded seat it reveal's a male vampire hugging a human girl, and sticking his tounge out at the camera.

_**(Ooo)**_

Marceline felt a cold chill run through her spine, as she wake's up from her slumber, she look's out towards the window, then grips her chest where her heart was.

"Why do I feel like only tragedy shall befall upon many?"

**(Aaa)**

The Vampire King himeself arose from his bed, he looked next to him too see Fionna sleeping soundly with-out a care in the world, he looks out toward's the window too see it was raining.

"I don't like this feeling i'm getting...a feeling of dread" He says to himself before lying back down and wrapping his arm's around his lover and listened to the sound of her heart-beat which made him fall soundly asleep.

_I'll numb the pain till I am made of stone._

**(Dat Line-Break)**

So, what do ya think?

I've wanted to do this, The Queen of Vampire's fighting the King of Vampire's? Now some may find it cruel, I love Fiolee no doubt, but I just had too do it xD!

Remember this is tragedy, so I am gonna do a gut-wrenching killing of one pair, which one? Hahaha that's my little secret and how it's gonna happen oh boy...i'm gonna make it sad but i'm gonna make it Romantic as well! Haha so now here we are, the next chapter will be a build up/ recovery time...just to let you guy's know.

I hope you all did enjoy!

So anyone know what the song I used at the end of the chapter was?

Expect chapter four soon!

Joey is out!


End file.
